Halloween One Shot
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Just a little fic inspired by this piece by @flipperbrain on Tumblr. Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own. After learning Emma has an affinity for mobster movies, Killian surprises her with a couples costume for Granny's annual Halloween party.


Emma Swan was cuddled against her pirate boyfriend's side, his arm snuggled around her tightly. Friday night, movie night, had become a somewhat regular occurrence in the Swan-Jones home, barring any disasters. The Land Without Magic had natural disasters, Storybrooke had magical disasters. She'd closed up the station at 8 o'clock on the dot, hoping for no interruptions after working hours.

"Bloody hell, they couldn't drink, they couldn't gamble, what _was_ legal in this abhorrent era?"

She listened as Killian questioned the legitimacy of a dry society. "Well, if you just sit back and watch, you'll see that there is plenty of drinking and gambling, despite what we've seen in the first ten minutes."

"Well, in that case, I think I should quite like this film."

Emma had an affinity for mobster movies. They were one of her favorite genres, especially ones that took place in the 1920's. "Good, because I love this movie."

Killian glanced at her, noticing her intent focus. "What are these fellows called again?" he questioned.

"Mobsters, babe," she answered.

"They appear to be pirates of a sort," he added.

Emma giggled, "Yes, you could say that, I guess their version of swashbuckling would be racketeering, and their pillaging and plundering would be taking over the territory of rival gangs. You're absolutely correct, babe, you're going to love this movie."

"Aye, land pirates indeed," he smiled, "I must say, I am a fan of the apparel of these mobsters, they are quite dapper."

"The men did dress to the nines, I love 1920's era style clothing," she agreed dreamily, eyes still glued to the screen.

"These blokes have nothing on me in my leathers and you know it," he scoffed.

"Don't be jealous," she teased, "you look dapper too." She was trying to make light, but Emma had spent many years being insecure over different aspects of her life, and rightly so. To see the great Killian Jones feeling insecure was still quite a shock, although she supposed he had just as many reasons to harbor insecurities, as she did. It was Captain Hook who'd never let that vulnerability show. She knew that working through those insecurities together made their love stronger.

"Wait till you see how the ladies dressed back then," she murmured, as an afterthought.

"So what did you think?" Emma asked eagerly, when the movie came to an end.

"You were right, I did find it quite appealing. I can respect a right vigilant group of lads fighting to keep the opposition. The outfits of the lasses were quite appealing, although they can't hold a candle to you, love."

"Okay, Romeo," she rolled her eyes.

"Ah! A literary reference, now those I understand. And, charming as Romeo may've been, I guarantee I'd have found a way to stay together...alive," he bragged.

"I think we've proven several times over that we will always find a way," she said sweetly. Emma groaned as her ringtone sliced through the moment. It was after eleven o'clock for crying out loud, who needed the sheriff right now. She braced herself for the inevitable drunken brawl that was about to be reported. "Yeah," she answered curtly, "oh hi, sorry, I thought it was work related, I'm on call tonight."

Killian watched as Emma listened intently to her caller, noting her demeanor going from annoyance, to chagrin, and back to slightly annoyed.

"I have to work until eight tomorrow night, I'll be too tired," she complained, listening as her caller spoke again. "I'll be on call as well, I won't even be able to enjoy myself." Pinching the bridge of her nose in defeat, she finally acquiesced to whatever request was being made. "Ugh, fine,"she whined like a petulant teenager, "we'll be there, but we're not dressing up. I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you too."

"One of your parents, I presume?"

"Yes," she lamented, "we will be making an appearance at Granny's annual Halloween party tomorrow night."

"Is this Halloween a celebratory occasion?" he questioned

"Hence the party."

"Well then, why the downtrodden attitude, love, let's party."

Emma turned to face him on the couch. "Halloween is a holiday where you have to dress up as something scary, or as your favorite character from a show or a book."

"Sounds like a masquerade or costume ball, where the purpose is to keep one's identity anonymous," he surmised.

"Kind of, adults and kids dress up, kids go from house to house trick-or-treating for candy, and adults party, and drink to excess. I have no doubt I'll be working, not partying tomorrow night."

"I think a costume party sounds fun. If everyone is to be at this party, when you're needed Sheriff Swan, you'll already be in attendance. Really, it should make things easier on you," he reasoned.

Emma laughed at how easy he made it sound. "It is fun, but we don't have anything to wear, unless we go as a pirate captain and a sheriff."

"Is Henry familiar with all the ins and outs of this Halloween?"

"Yes," Emma said wearily.

"Well then, you go to work tomorrow, as scheduled, and leave the rest to me and the lad."

His smile was hopeful, and his eyes shined with excitement, she could see ideas running through his mind already. "Let it never be said that you're not the most adaptable almost 400 year old pirate I've ever met," she giggled, letting his excitement catch hold of her.

"Oi! I'm closer to 300 wench, not that there is anything indicating I'm anything but a healthy, strapping, red-blooded man," he chastised, closing in on her personal space. He captured her lips in a toe-curling, panty melting kiss to prove his point.

"Take me to bed, pirate," she purred; getting up from the couch, Emma grabbed his hook to pull him up to her.

"Will you allow me to arrange for us to enjoy the party tomorrow eve?"

"Yes," she feigned boredom, as if a party was the worst idea she'd ever entertained. "Now let's go have our own private party," she whispered, eyeing him from head to toe.

Killian growled at her invitation, pressing his body against hers, "Aye, we can do that. But first, will you promise to at least try having fun at the party?"

"Oh my gosh, why do you have such a hard-on for this party," she exclaimed. Emma had more important things she needed tended to right now.

"Oh darling, you're mistaken, the hard-on is for you," he smirked. With that he dropped the subject of the party, swept his lovely Swan into his arms, and carried her to their bedroom.

"Morning, lad," Killian greeted Henry as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Henry mumbled, voice still laden with sleep, "what's with all the cloak and dagger, I want to surprise your mum, and I'll need your mum's help, but don't tell your mum."

"Ah, I see you received my written message," Killian said proudly.

"It's called a text, and I have no idea what it meant," the teen attitude apparent in Henry's voice.

"Well allow me to explain, I would like to surprise you mum with costumes for this evening's Halloween costume party at Granny's. Seeing as how it is such short notice, I'll need your mum's help procuring the costumes I have in mind."

"How are you going to keep it a secret if you need her help to accomplish it!" exasperation seeping into Henry's words. The pirate obviously hadn't had enough sleep, _perhaps his days of rising with the sun were coming to an end,_ Henry thought.

"Shhhhh! I told you it's a surprise, your mum is still home."

"First, you and I both know he sleeps like the dead, when there is no threat around town, plus,she works at noon, which means she'll sleep till eleven. Second, please think about what you're saying, and try to see how it makes no sense to me," Henry implored.

Killian pondered his request. He wanted to surprise Emma, he need Regina's help- _Ah, yes_ , he realized. "Apologies, mate," he smiled sheepishly, "I wish to procure costumes from an era Emma covets, since the party is tonight, I think I may need Regina's help to conjure up said costumes, please don't tell your mum- Emma, as I wish it to be a surprise."

Henry let out a huge sigh of relief, "I really thought your mind was slipping in your old age."

"I assure you, I am as sharp as a tack, lad," Killian retorted.

"So, why do you need my mom's, I mean Regina's help?" Henry asked.

"See, you did it too, no need to poke fun at the _old_ pirate. And isn't it obvious, I would rather ask her to locate or conjure these outfits than Grandfather Crocodile?"

"Well, I get you prefer Regina to Gold, but why do you need help when you can go to Ariel's costume store?"

A huge grin spread over Killian's face, "Now we're talking, my boy, a plan where I don't need any magical help. Let's go then, shall we?"

"Umm, it's six in the morning, it won't be open for at least three more hours," Henry explained patiently. "In the meantime, how about some of those pancakes Grandpa taught you how to make?"

"He did not _teach_ me how to make pancakes, I learned on my own, he merely told your mum of a secret ingredient he uses," Killian answered indignantly. Nonetheless, he busied himself in the kitchen, preparing to make Henry pancakes.

"Fine, how about some pancakes, that you learned how to make yourself," Henry requested, seeing Killian's shoulders straighten at the new request. Then, not being able to resist needling the pirate's pride, he added, "With Grandpa's secret ingredient, please." He snorted when Killian's shoulders visibly deflated. "I'm just messing with you," he chuckled.

"Ha bloody ha," Killian groused, even though there wasn't an ounce of ill temper to his words. Killian cherished bantering with Henry, and spending quality time together. Whether it was to plan an operation, collaborate on a mission, or bond while sailing, he cherished it all.

"Henry, lets go!" Killian called from the base of the stairs.

"Alright, alright," Henry sighed, "where's the fire?"

"You said it would be open in three hours," Killian answered, looking down at his phone, "it's been three hours."

Henry laughed at the grown man's excitement for a child's holiday. He felt a wave of appreciation wash over him, his mom had found a good man.

Emma's two men walked out the front door, having left her a note that they were off adventuring.

Upon arriving at Ariel's Every Holiday Emporium, the two were greeted with a warehouse space with every Halloween accoutrement and accessory one could imagine.

Killian's eyes glowed as he took in his surroundings. "It's perfect, lad, I am positive they will have exactly what I need."

"And what is it that you need?" Henry asked.

"Well it turns out your mum, Emma, has an affinity for land pirates," Killian answered.

"Land pirates?" Henry questioned, doubling over in laughter.

"Oi! What are you guffawing about," Killian grumbled.

Henry tried to catch his breath, "There is no such thing as a land pirate," he quipped.

"Yes there is, it just so happens your realm calls them mobsters," Killian explained.

"Uhhhh, I've heard of mobsters, also known as gangsters, racketeers, or criminals...but never _land pirates_."

"Well, I think it has quite the ring to it," Killian tried to persuade Henry.

"Okay then, _land pirate_ ," Henry said sarcastically, using air quotes and all, "go up to the counter and as the sales girl where the _land pirate_ costumes are," Henry challenged.

Killian narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Do you mock me, young Henry?" Killian asked mirthfully, enjoying this banter.

"YES!" Henry exclaimed, "yes I am mocking you."

It was Killian's turn to let out a barking laugh. "Alright, let's make haste and get what we need, your mother will be up soon, and I wish to have everything ready without her investigating what I'm doing."

Just over an hour later, and several doubloons lighter Killian had everything he needed.

"I'm going to head over to mom Regina's house now," Henry told Killian.

"You won't be joining us for lunch?"

"Nah, this is the first holiday that mom's by herself, and you and mom could use some time to yourselves," Henry rolled his eyes at the thought.

Killian ruffled Henry's hair affectionately, "We don't mind having you around lad, but I understand Regina might enjoy having your company. Do me a favor and let your mum know you got there okay, or let me know," Killian added as an afterthought.

"Sure thing, land pirate," Henry joked, turning to walk to Regina's.

Killian chuckled at the young man's developing sense of humor, "See you tonight, then."

Arriving home, Killian put both garment bags, and all their accessories away in one of the bedroom closets. Then he headed to their bedroom to wake up his sleeping savior for work.

"Rise and shine, love," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He had laid back in bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mmmmm," Emma groaned as she stretched her body out. "I love when you wake me up like this," she whispered, turning over in his arms. As she snuggled into his embrace she realized she wasn't feeling pirate, "Since when do you sleep clothed," she asked, confusion clear in her voice.

Killian chuckled, "Since when do I sleep half the day away, my love?"

"Oh, shit! I have to be at work at noon, what time is it?" She was scrambling out of bed, before her sentence was out of her mouth.

"Relax, it is half past ten, you've plenty of time to get ready and still get lunch with your favorite pirate captain," he smirked, blatantly ogling her delectable backside.

"When did Vane get into town?" she deadpanned, turning around to to see him leering at her ass.

"No more Black bloody Sails," he cursed, no longer admiring her booty, but staring her down with a fake scowl on his face.

Emma giggled at his feigned jealousy, "Aww, babe, you know there's only one, very devilishly handsome pirate captain for me." Winking at him, she continued to her closet to get ready for her shift. Less than half an hour later, she was ready to go.

"You look lovely today, Sheriff," Killian greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Thank you," she blushed, taking the proffered travel mug of coffee from Killian.

"Shall we head to lunch? Your father called a few minutes ago to say he and Snow were heading to Granny's if we wanted to join them."

"What happened to lunch with my favorite pirate captain," she pouted, slipping one arm around her waist.

"I'll still be there," he purred into her ear, pulling her close, "we will just have a shepherd and a bandit joining us."

Laughing, the couple left their home and found themselves at the diner a few minutes later.

Emma and Killian laughed when they saw David waving vigorously from the booth, as if they couldn't clearly see him from the entryway. Making their way over to the booth the couple sat down.

"So, what will you two be going as for the Halloween party tonight?" Snow asked the moment they sat.

"Well," said Emma, "I figured we could go as pirate captain and the sheriff, given that it's so last minute."

Actually, Killian intervened, "I've got us covered on that front, love."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean you have us covered?"

"That, Swan, is a secret. Your costume will be delivered tonight before your shift is over," he grinned proudly.

"And just when did you have time to take care of all this?"

"Your boy and I completed Operation Captain Swan this morning."

Snow and David exchanged a loving glance. The happiness they felt for their daughter and her True Love was palpable.

After a filling lunch everyone bid their adieus and headed to their respective tasks.

~.~

Emma watched as time came to a stand still right around seven in the evening. She'd been impatiently waiting on her costume delivery all day. Of course he would wait till the last damn minute keeping her in suspense. "Damn pirate," she muttered. A rap on the station door startled her, wondering why no one entered, she went over to see who was there. When she opened the door, there was only a garment bag attached to brass knocker. Taking it down, she brought it back to her desk and laid it down. Only then did she notice a tag, turning it over she saw Killian's elegant script:

For my lovely moll, you are the bee's knees. I'll swing by to get you at 8 sharp.

Love Always,

Your Land Pirate

Emma giggled lovingly at her sappy boyfriend. Her laughter was short lived though as she unzipped the garment bag, revealing a gorgeous red _flapper_ dress. She admired the costume, taking in the gold, black, and floral accents. Removing the dress from the bag, she noticed a black velvet satchel inside. Opening it, she found a bead and feathered headband, black gloves and stockings, a pair of black Mary Jane's to die for, and a set of pearls that every flapper worth her weight in salt would own, along with several other pieces of 1920's era costume jewelry.

Her eyes watered a bit, sometimes he still managed to shock her. His attention to detail, the thoughtfulness of picking a costume based on a comment she'd made about liking clothes from a certain time-period. And although it was just a costume, it was more than that to her. With the way she'd grown up, this was already rating as one of her best Halloweens. Swiping at her eyes, she collected her new outfit, grabbed her makeup bag and went to the small locker room to get ready.

Emma decided to add one little detail, something Killian wouldn't expect. When she looked into the mirror, she gasped at the perfect picks he'd made. The ensemble, when brought together, with hair, makeup and accessories would make Kors and Klum jealous. The text tone of her phone broke her from the spell she was under. Picking it up, she smiled as she read his text.

K: I'm here doll, are you ready for a night on the town?

E: Let's blouse!

Stuffing all of her belongings into the garment bag, and the bag into her locker she exited the locker room to meet her fella. If Emma was impressed just looking at herself, nothing could've prepared her for Killian Jones - Land Pirate. He was leaning against her desk, dressed, to the nines. She scanned him from head to toe, he wore a black fedora with a red feather to match her dress. A black suit and tie, with a white button up, and a pair of swoon worthy wingtips replaced his black boots.

"I know we've literally been transported to other times, but I really feel like I'm in the 1920's," she spoke softly, sauntering over to him. "Goddamn, you look good, Jones," she purred, pulling him by the tie to bring him in for a kiss.

Killian preened under her feisty advances. "If I knew all I had to do was play dress up to get you this worked up, I'd have started long ago, Swan," he flirted, wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh please, you know you get me worked up no matter what you wear. But this," she smirked as she looked him up and down again, "you are the cat's meow."

He chortled at her use of 1920's slang, "I had to ask Siri for bloody phrases to use, and you've already come at me with two off the top of your head, you really do enjoy this era."

"What can I say, my imagination was my best friend growing up. I used to transport myself to lots of places and times to escape the doldrums of daily life. If I saw something on t.v. that caught my fancy, I committed it to memory, to revisit it later."

Killia looked at her affectionately, some of his favorite moments were when she opened up about her past. He knew it wasn't the easiest part of her to share, and he admired her every time she bared herself.

"Kind of like I'm doing right now," she added.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Committing you, in these threads, to my memory...to revisit later," she grinned lasciviously.

A beaming smile broke out on his face, and he leaned in to capture her lips with his. He brought his hand to the base of her neck to run through her hair. "What the-" he pulled away to see what the bloody hell was going on.

Emma laughed at his dumbfounded reaction.

"What have you done to your hair, darling?"

"Do you like it?" Emma asked innocently, running a hand over her short blonde bob.

"Well...yes, you look lovely, of course, but why'd you cut it all off?"

Emma laughed again, "I didn't cut it off, silly, I magicked it off, and I'll magic it back on tonight."

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she returned, gently kissing his lips once more. "Now let's blow this joint and go find ourselves some trouble, Land Pirate."


End file.
